Finding you in New York
by lyss02
Summary: [DL] A case leads the team to someone from Danny's past who may be invovled in a case. Case driven Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding You in New York **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks to **Shan** for the Beta

Danny walked through the halls of the New York crime lab with his head held high, feeling as though he was on top of the world. He had a girlfriend who was nice and the team liked, he was on the promotion grid and he had had a great breakfast.

"Hey Messer, you thinking about food again?" chirped a voice from behind him

"What? No why would you say that Hawkes" Danny replied

"You just have that look" Hawkes said with a small laugh.

"Hey that's good coming from mister 'I talk in my sleep'"

"I don't wanna know why you know Hawkes talks in his sleep Dan" Flack said coming out of Stella's office.

"Okay let's get back to work guys" Stella said as she gave a piece of paper with an address on it to Danny. "I want you two to go there and process the scene"

"Kay" Danny agreed

……………………….

"So do we know anything about the case yet?" Hawkes asked

"No not really. Wait there are dead bodies there" Danny said with a chuckle

"Man that's not even funny"

"In my mind it is"

"Of course. Only in the Messer mind" Hawkes said "How are you and…ah Beck doing"

"Good, one of the longest relationships I've been in" Danny said as he parked the car. "Let's go"

Hawkes and Danny exited the car and made their way to the stairs of the building.

"Oh God" Hawkes said as he look onto the dead bodies. There were two dead bodies one male and one female; they were both lined up next to each other execution style. They were holding hands which were covered in blood.

"Hey Danny are you okay?" Hawkes asked as he saw Danny's face turn pale.

"Yeah it just looks like…Don't worry I'll check the bedroom" Danny replied

Hawkes nodded slowly as he knelt down looking closely at the two bodies.

"Hey Danny. Come have a look at this"

"Yeah" Danny said as he walked out of the bedroom.

Hawkes pointed to the male's right shoulder which had a sentence cut into the shoulder it said 'Love will come through'.

"Help me roll her over" Danny said as he pushed the deceased female's shirt across her right shoulder. There was another sentence, but this one was different it said 'it's just waiting for you', on it.

"Looks like it's a quote or maybe from a song" Hawkes said

"Yeah…maybe. I'm going to go back to processing"

Danny walked back into the bedroom to continue processing.

Two hours later Danny had finished processing both the bedrooms the bathroom and was heading to help Hawkes with the kitchen.

"Hey man I'm done; I got a couple of prints I am expecting them to belong to the Vic's. You?" Danny asked

"Yeah I'm just lifting this print them I'm done. Did you notice that they had a parrot?"

"Nope can't say that I did" Danny replied as they started down the stairs.

…………………………………..

Ten minutes later Hawkes had gone into one of the labs to start comparing prints.

"Hey what have you got on the case?" Flack asked as he walked into the lab with Danny.

"Well I know that the prints from the bedroom, bathroom, lounge and kitchen belong to the Vic's. But there were a few I found in the kitchen and lounge room that don't belong to them, I'm running them through AFIS at the moment" Hawkes explained.

"Okay well Stel should be going through here soon to check up on you guys. She's trying to make everything good for Mac when he comes back from that conference" Flack said

"Hey guys you going anywhere with the case?" Stella asked

"Right on cue" Danny said

"What?" Stella Asked

"Don't worry. Most of the prints match the Vic's except a few in the kitchen and the lounge room which I am running through AFIS" Hawkes explained.

"Great I will be back soon to…" Stella was interrupted by a beeping coming from the computer. "Wow a match to one of the prints already"

"Duncan Grinnell" Flack said "arrested for possession of drugs and assault of a police officer. I'm going to bring him in"

"I'll keep running the prints. You guys look over the other evidence" Stella instructed.

Danny and Hawkes walked out the room and down the halls quietly

"You okay Danny"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Its just you seem quiet"

"This case just seems like another one I was on a while back"

"Really. We should look back over it"

"No you can, I'm going to look over the trace" Danny said as he walked away from Hawkes

"Hey Danny what's the cases called?"

"Your gonna have to ask Mac about it" Danny said

"Ask me about what?" Mac asked

**TBC **


	2. The Case

**Finding you in New York **

**Disclaimer:** Read the first chapter

**A/N:** thanks to** Shan** for the Beta

………………………………………

"_Ask me about what?" Mac asked_

"A case Danny was working on a while back" Hawkes stated

"What case?" Mac asked

"The Matthews one" Danny said

"Do you think these two cases are connected Danny" Mac asked

"They may be. The scenes and deaths look the same" Danny replied

Mac nodded slowly

"Get back to work…Tell me when you find out more" Mac stated

Danny and Hawkes both nodded as they walked in opposite directions.

Elsewhere Flack was dragging a highly intoxicated man through the crime lab.

"Here he is Stel, Duncan Grinnell." Flack pronounced

"I thought you were going to bring him into the precinct?" Stella asked

"Well I did but I'm not getting anywhere with him. If you can't tell he's drunk"

"Hel-lo Missy" Duncan managed to say

"Hello" Stella greeted with a stern look planted on her face "maybe he will remember something if we get some coffee into him. Take him into one of the empty rooms okay"

"Kay" Flack agreed

……………………………………………

A few hours later Flack, Stella and Danny were sitting in the interrogation room with a sobering up Duncan.

"So Duncan how do you know Vicky and David Flanagan" Flack asked

"You know you cops think you're so smart" Duncan stated

"Really and how are we, dumb?" Flack said

"You didn't even think to look up there last name. Have you ever heard of the Flanagan Family?"

"Yeah there a huge crime organization" Stella said as her pager went off. "Hawkes has a match to the print from the kitchen and the lounge room"

They all left the interrogation room in search of Hawkes.

…………………………………………….

"Hey guys" Hawkes started "I didn't get a match through any criminal database, so I decided to put it through the federal database…and got a match"

Hawkes pulled a file up on the computer so that everyone could see.

"This print belongs to one Miss Lindsay Monroe a trained undercover"

"Shit" Danny said loudly

**TBC **


	3. The Story behind Danny and Lindsay

**Finding you in New York **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Big thank-you to **Shan **for the Beta. I also have some Standoff quotes in this chapter so tell me if you can find them.

………………………………………………

"_Shit" Danny said loudly_

"Danny what's going on?" Stella asked as Mac and Danny looked down.

"That's her Stel. That's her" Danny said softly as he fled the room quickly.

"Who's her?" Don asked

"Okay about six months ago Danny told me about something. It all started like this" Stella explained

"Danny and I had, had a tough case and we went for a drink or two to unwind. But Danny had too much to drink and we were talking"

"_So you're telling me you have never been in love?" Stella asked_

_Danny took a swig of his beer. _

"_There was this one time" Danny explained. "It was about a year ago, Mac wanted me to go undercover to find out more about the death of Jacob and Rachel Matthews. So I was getting ready and everything was fine and dandy when Mac told me that I would be having an undercover girlfriend. She was trained and would be able to take care of herself. Her name was Lindsay Monroe. She was a country girl from Bozeman, Montana"_

"_Well sounds like you got your work cut out for you" Stella said with a smile on her face._

"_Yeah I did. We had to do everything like a couple in love. The funny thing is I started to fall for her. She had this smile that even if you would be crying could make you feel…happy" _

_Stella nodded. _

"_We started a relationship while we were on the job. When we had been undercover for six months we left the job. They said that there wasn't going to be anymore murders. It's frowned upon to get emotionally involved with your undercover partner. We did. She said 'it would be better to stop our relationship'. That even though she loved me we couldn't make it work. She would be over in D.C doing a job and I would stay here. About a week later we got news that she had gone missing. We found out she was being held hostage. I got angry, I let it take over. So I went to talk to the hostage taker. I yelled something alomg the lines of __'__I'm sleeping with my partner! I could get fired for that!' I remember when she looked at me she had a gun being held to her head. But she looked like she was angrier at me for letting out our secret. I then said 'I let my personal life get in the middle of my business life'." _

_Stella looked over at Danny who now was looking down into his beer. _

"_I distracted the hostage taker and that gave the SWAT team time to shoot him. I thought she would come over and at least say thanks. But no she gave me this look, one that said 'thanks you just ruined my job'. Then she walked away and didn't look back. That was the last time I saw her"_

_Stella looked Danny in the eye and saw the unshed tears which were threatening to fall. _

"I had never seen him so vulnerable" Stella said.

"Then he must have been lying to me. He told me that he and Beck were doing okay and that's the longest relationship he had ever been it. They have only been going out for three months" Hawkes explained

"Well maybe he doesn't want to remember this Lindsay chick" Don said. "Anyway what's this got to do with the case and having her finger print's at the scene?"

"The way Danny had reacted meant that the Flanagan case must have something to do with the Matthews. That could be the connection to the undercover job him and Lindsay did. It may also be why Miss Monroe's finger prints were at the scene" Hawkes explained

"Okay will call Lindsay Monroe's superior and ask if she can come in" Mac said

**TBC **


	4. Why?

**Finding you in New York  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N:** I owe a lot to** Shan **for beta'ing this fic and a lot of my other ones.

…………………………………………………………

While Mac dialed the phone to get in contact with Lindsay's superior, Stella quickly ducked out of the room in search of Danny.

She had no idea of how Danny was dealing with this situation seeing as though last time he had to get drunk to talk about her.

Stella walked into the locker room and saw him. His head in his hands.

"Hey Danny"

Danny didn't flinch.

"I know this is going to be hard but you need to get through this…your strong enough"

"This is Stel, around her I'm not…I'm weak" Danny said as he stood up

"Mac doesn't have to bring her in"

"Yeah he does"

Stella nodded not knowing what to say.

"That night when I told you about her…I was getting drunk for a reason. I saw her that night before I went and saw you"

"But we left after work"

"Yeah remember I told you I had to do something" Stella nodded "Well that something was tracking her apartment down and going to talk to her"

"What happened?" Stella asked.

_Danny knocked on the solid door waiting for Lindsay to open it. _

_The door opened suddenly to see a not so happy looking Lindsay. _

"_Hey Montana" _

"_What the hell are you doing here" Lindsay asked _

"_I need to talk to you" _

"_About what? You are making this much harder for you and me than it needs to be" Lindsay said in a harsh tone. _

"_Well…" Danny heard someone inside Lindsay's apartment. _

"_Baby…where are you, I need someone to cuddle next to" _

_The voice said. _

"_You shouldn't be here Danny" Lindsay looked down _

"_I will leave if you tell me one thing." Danny whispered "Does he make you laugh" _

"…_He doesn't make me cry" Lindsay looked up at Danny as she went and closed the front door in his face._

"That's why I needed to get drunk"

"Aww Danny" Stella said as she went over to hug Danny. Before she could get there her pager went off. "She will be here in half an hour. I think it would be better for you and her if you go and get coffee and something for lunch. Maybe meet up with your girlfriend"

Danny nodded as he grabbed his coat from his locker and closed it.

Just before he left the room he turned around to Stella.

"Thanks for listening Stel"

"No problem Dan" Stella said as Danny left.

**TBC**


	5. Beck, Parrots and finding Lindsay

**Finding you in New York **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Thank-you to **Shan **for the beta…and I know a small chapter but I

Danny walked into the café which he was meeting his girlfriend in.

"Hey Beck" Danny greeted as he sat down in the chair opposite her. She had bright blue eyes and straight long brown hair.

"Hey. How are you, I got a call from Don saying you're not doing to good at work. You want to talk about it?"

"It's just a tough case. No biggy"

"Okay if you say so. Anyway today I went shopping and found this cardigan, but the fabric was really rough and I must have been allergic to it or something" Beck said as Danny looked into space.

"Hey Beck I need to go…you just reminded me of the fibers at the crime scene"

Danny went and kissed Beck on the forehead as he ran out of the café.

…………………………………………………..

"Monroe do you know anything about the deaths of Vicky and David Flanagan?" Mac asked Lindsay who was sitting in his office with Stella, Mac, Hawkes and Flack.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about Detective" Lindsay replied as she crossed her legs.

"Well can you explain why your finger prints were at the crime scene?" Stella asked with a harsh tone as her protective instincts came into play.

"Well I have been in a lot of places in the city" Lindsay said back as Danny walked through the doors to Mac's office

"Danny…I thought you were put of the lab?" Mac said

"I was but I remembered the trace I found at the crime scene…I analysed it and I came back at parrot feathers"

Lindsay looked like she was a stone as she noticed Danny's voice.

"There was a parrot at the crime scene" Hawkes said as he stood up "Ms Monroe would you stand up please"

Lindsay slowly stood up and turned around to face Hawkes and Danny. She looked up at Danny's face and saw nothing. He looked stiff and very unlike him.

Hawkes walked over to her and looked her up and down when he spotted what he was looking for. He knelt down and picked something off the cuff of her pants.

"You see this Monroe this is most likely a parrot feather and this will tie you to the crime scene" Hawkes said with a smirk on his face.

Lindsay looked back at Mac and then back at Danny.

"You have no idea of what you're dealing with"

**TBC**

**Okay I want reviews lots of reviews. Tell me if you like it or…. not. **


	6. Meeting Jason Bigly

**Finding you in New York **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks **Shan** for the beta

………………………………………………………………………………..

"_You have no idea of what you're dealing with"_

Lindsay looked down as someone came barging through the door to Mac's office.

"Lindsay get outta here" The man shouted. Lindsay stood straight away and moved to stand next to the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Flack asked

"I detective am Lindsay Monroe's superior and she can't be here at the moment"

"Jason Bigly" Mac started "Mac Taylor"

"Taylor do you have any grounds on which to hold Ms Monroe here?" Jason said sternly

"Hawkes" Mac said

"We found parrot feathers on the cuff of Ms Monroe's pants; we also found a parrot at the scene" Hawkes told him

"Yet I am guessing you haven't matched the feathers. So Ms Monroe can leave. Lindsay get going" Jason commanded as Lindsay walked out of Mac's office.

"Detective Taylor…make sure you or any of your team don't go near Lindsay again or there will be a price to pay" Jason ordered as he left the office and caught up with Lindsay in the elevator.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"He is quite over protective of Ms Monroe isn't he" Stella thought out loud

"Yes…yes he is" Mac agreed "I want you to do some research on Jason Bigly and his team."

Stella, Danny and Hawkes nodded.

"Flack you are going to go with me. We are going to follow Monroe and Bigly" Mac said as he grabbed his coat from the rack and left closely followed by Flack.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I will go and look around for some stuff about Bigly's team" Hawkes said as he walked out of Mac's office.

Danny breathed out heavily as he sat down in a seat and rubbed his face.

"Hey how are you doing" Stella asked

"It was hard seeing her…she has changed both physically and emotionally. I didn't talk to her but I knew" Danny choked out.

"Tell me about her. It may help you to talk about her" Stella asked

"Well for starters her hair is longer. But the way that Bigly guy treated her she wouldn't have taken that. She has changed." Danny explained

Stella put her hand on Danny's shoulder blade to give Danny some comfort. Danny pursed his lips and looked up at the ceiling.

"Let's get back to work" Stella said with a smile.

Danny nodded as he got up and walked out of the office with Stella.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Flack and Mac were following Jason and Lindsay in a car. After following them for half an hour Mac and Flack found themselves at a warehouse. They had hidden the car and were now walking.

"What are they doing here" Flack asked as they watched Jason and Lindsay go inside the warehouse.

"I have no idea it looks abandoned" Mac stated

The slowly followed Lindsay and Jason into the warehouse. It was pitch black inside with no signs of movement anywhere. Suddenly they heard a click of someone cocking a gun to each of their heads.

"Didn't Jason tell you not to follow me" the voice said

"Yes I did" Jason agreed as they swung the butt of the guns at Mac and Flacks heads. All of a sudden their worlds went black.

**TBC **


	7. More than meets the eye

**Finding you in New York **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** thanks to Shan for the beta.

…………………………………………………

Stella, Hawkes and Danny were sitting around a table exchanging information.

"I found nothing on him and his team. They are all squeaky clean." Stella explained.

"That's about all Danny and I got" Hawkes said. "Looks like we're going nowhere in this case."

"Now, that's no way to think Doctor Hawkes" Jason Bigly said.

"What are you doing here Mr Bigly, I thought you were leaving" Stella said getting up.

"I decided that before I was a bit…let's just say hostile. I want to help with the case" Jason said with a smile.

"That would be…good. Thank-you" Stella replied.

"Okay, what do you want me to do first?" Jason asked

"I want you to interrogate Duncan Grinnell, we already have interrogated him, but we want to see if he has any more information." Danny replied.

"Okay, lead the way" Jason indicated to the door.

………………………………………………….

Jason sat in the interrogation room, with Duncan Grinnell. Stella was watching on with Danny and Hawkes behind the glass.

"So, Duncan. What can you tell me about you being in the Flanagan's apartment?"

"Hmm…well, I like apartments you see. So I go around and look at apartments" Duncan said

"So you expect me to believe, that you just happened to go into the apartment of the Flanagan's, because you just like apartments?" Jason asked

"Yes, that's basically it" Duncan replied.

………………………………………………

"I remember his voice from somewhere" Danny said. "It's probably from know where, don't worry."

Stella looked up at Danny. "We're getting no where with this guy, tell Jason to continue the interrogation; we will go and process more evidence."

Hawkes took out his cell and he rang Jason.

……………………………………………..

Jason stood up as his cell rang. "Yes…okay…I will call if I get anything from him" He hung up, and then turned around to face Duncan.

"Everything going to plan?" Duncan asked

"Yes, I need to get into contact with Lindsay." Jason replied. "So, how they been treating you here?"

Duncan smiled.

………………………………………………

"Why are you doing this?" Flack asked as he shifted where he was curled up.

"Why not" Lindsay said as she swung the gun she was holding in the air.

"There has to be a reason." Mac stated as he tried to move but the hand cuffs restricted his movement.

"Your right there is a reason, but it's not like I'm going to tell you it either." Lindsay replied with a smile.

**TBC **


	8. More than meets the eye Part 2

**Finding you in New York**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N:** Big thank-you to Shan for the beta. Also thanks to anyone who reviewed, I love you all.

………………………………………….

"I've got nothing from him" Jason declared as he walked into Stella's office where Danny, Hawkes and Stella were sitting. "He wouldn't talk"

Stella nodded her head as she looked at her watch, wondering where Flack and Mac had gotten too. 

"We have looked everywhere else besides family history" Hawkes explained as he threw a folder on the desk and stood up to stretch his tired muscles. "Danny said that the deaths looked the same, we should look up family history on both maybe find the connection"

"Okay, Danny you and Hawkes look up family history or just history on the Matthews. While Jason and I look up the Flanagan's." Stella announced as everyone left the room in a hurry.

"Uh Stella I need to call one of my undercover's. He's clumsy and needs a hand with things" Jason said with a smile as Stella nodded.

Jason called a familiar number and turned to look out the window of the large office.

"Hello" said a dull voice on the other end of the line

"Duncan, Lindsay is at the warehouse. I need you to help her deal with them" Jason stated in a whispered tone.

"Sure thing boss" Duncan replied "Call Lindsay and tell her I'm coming, I don't want her to shoot me thinking I'm the cops."

"Okay." Jason said as he ended the phone call and begun to dial Lindsay's number.

"Monroe" Jason announced as he breathed in deeply.

"Jason what can I do for you?" Lindsay asked as she smiled at Flack and Mac.

"Duncan Grinnell should be coming down to the warehouse soon to help you deal with the two detectives. I am also going to get in contact with the Layman's and see if they have anything to say about the situation"

"Okay sir" Lindsay replied

"And Lindsay, Don't get yourself hurt" Jason said

"I'll try"

Jason snapped his phone shut as he walked over and started to look through the Flanagan's file, but what he didn't know was that Danny had been listening in on the entire conversation between Jason and Lindsay.

Danny walked back into Hawkes' office quickly.

"Danny I've found something" Hawkes stated

"Has it got anything to do with the Layman's?" Danny asked

"Yeah how did you know" Hawkes replied.

…………………………………………………………

Duncan walked into the warehouse quietly and sat down next to Lindsay.

"Hey stranger" Duncan greeted with a smile.

"Hey, I heard you play a great drunk" Lindsay replied as she smiled back.

"Well I practice. Well you know why I'm here."

"We don't" Flack said as he leaned back against the boxes that lined the warehouse.

"I am here to help Miss Lindsay deal with you"

**TBC**

Please R&R. tell me what you think, any improvements?


End file.
